Yin and Yang
by RainLily13
Summary: They were polar opposites in looks & personality: He's stoic, emotionally stunted, quiet, short & white haired-She's kind, expressive, speaks her mind, tall & black haired; but u kno what they say- opposites attract-He was the yin 2 her yang & vice versa


_Heyy everyone!! XD Took a look at the polls and saw this one was winning, so I'm gonna go ahead and post it!! XD _

_I wanted to update something this week, and then next week I'm gonna try to continue and finish a chapter for my Sessh/Kag AU fic, 'A Miko's Life in Sakura High' so I can post it by or on Halloween._

_Soo, anywhoo, here's a status on the polls. Tying for runner up is NCIS with Gibbs/Kag and Black Cat with Train/Kag, which I will start working on the prologues soonish after AMLISH is updated. Thanks for all the support, and I hope you'll enjoy this piece!! ^_^_

_Read, Review, Enjoy!! _

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Summary:

Yin and Yang- Inuyasha/Bleach: Kagome/Hitsugaya: They were polar opposites, plain and simple. It was in their personality and looks even. He was stoic, emotionally stunted, quiet, and had white hair. She was kind, expressive, spoke her mind, and had black hair. But you know what they say… opposites attract. He was the yin to her yang and vice versa.

Genres:

Mostly Romance, Humor, and Adventure/Action... some Mystery, Drama, and other stuff I might come up with…

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Disclaimer- **I do not, and will never will, claim ownership of Bleach or Inuyasha. They are owned by their talented authors, and I only own the plot line of which this fic is going ^^

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--Yin and Yang--

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

--Prologue--

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_A Human Miko…_

…_and a Shinigami Division Captain…_

_Is it even possible…?_

…_Only time can tell…_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

A male teen wise beyond his physical stature sat on the edge of a windowsill, gazing out of the glass into the city. His pure white hair shone in the sun's glare and sparkles bounced off his vibrant teal eyes.

His face was composed of a bored expression; his air was that of a serious one. He held his head high, prideful even.

Calculating eyes trailed after every human that walked by, scrutinizing them. A frown was set in as he did so.

He didn't understand humans. Their ignorance, their immaturity, everything about them puzzled him… just as much as it disgusted him.

Their world was boring, their life similar to a routine. The humans themselves seemed like they served no purpose, unlike the shinigami.

They worried about their petty problems, ignoring the more important ones. They were such volatile, idiotic creatures. The smallest things set them off, as well as placated them. Most were distrustful, greedy, backstabbing, shallow… even criminal. They made the stupidest of decisions, acting reckless, not thinking before they act. They took things for granted and were quick to blame others for their own mistakes. They held almost no moral or honor at all.

And the only part of the human population that ever held _any_ kind of innocence was being polluted by their parents.

Sure, maybe some were better than others… but in one way or another…

They were all the same.

Or so he thought… until he saw _her_.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

On one bright morning, much like every other one he had to endure, Toshiro spent his time in his usual place; on the edge of Ichigo's windowsill.

Only this time, he had something else to focus on other than the usual humans that always walked by, unaware of his watchful eyes.

His teal eyes followed closely after a certain human that caught his gaze ever since one fateful morning. The bluish-green orbs never left her figure for a second.

He was…awestruck somehow, for the lack of a better word. He'd seen this particular female walk by many times before today, ever since the fall term for human schooling began.

And every time he watched her, he felt the same…

In the back of his mind, a little voice said what he was doing was considered stalker-ish.

He pushed that part down and chalked up his behavior as merely… curious…

Why was he so allured to her?

He had only one word to describe her; different.

There was something about her that separated her from the rest of the dull human population, something that made her stand out.

She was attractive to say the least, he couldn't deny it. But so was his lieutenant. But never once before had a person's looks interested him… much…

No, it had to do with something else… He believed it to be the air she held around her, the way she carried herself. Bubbly and cheery, seemingly unaffected by the 'evil' influences that filled the world she lived in. So innocent in comparison to his own dark personality… yet there was a dangerous aura around her. It was strangely enticing…

There was only one explanation. There was something… missing... from her composure, something that couldn't be seen with the naked eye or felt with his enhanced awareness; the reason for her difference.

She was no ordinary human, that, he was sure of… she was hiding something from the world around her…

…something _important_…

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Kagome tugged at the straps of her backpack, an uneasy expression on her face.

Ever since she decided on a different route to take to get to her high school, she always had the disturbing feeling of being watched…

And it was always when she turned on this particular street, too...

Today was no different as she briskly walked down the street, uncomfortably aware of the heated eyes that she just _knew _was boring into the back of her head.

It didn't help that her miko ki picked up something she couldn't quite place… it wasn't a demon… but it wasn't human either…

But it was unusual and strong… though she had the feeling the power was being suppressed…

At first she thought she was only just imagining things, but then she kept on getting the feeling and became thoroughly crept out.

But now, after go through this ordeal time after time again, it was getting a tad bit annoying.

Instead of just walking down the sidewalk and ignoring whoever it was watching her like she usually did, she slowed her pace down and looked back, peering over her shoulder in the direction where she felt the unusual power.

Sapphire blue eyes locked with bluish-teal ones.

She blinked in surprise at what she saw, and she cocked her head slightly in puzzlement.

It was a boy. One that was, she assumed, maybe her age; though he seemed slightly smaller than average. He was sitting on the windowsill, leant against the pane casually. Semi-long white hair stood up unnaturally-his face was composed in a serious fixture.

What surprised her though was the intense gaze he was giving her when their eyes first locked. Then, once he realized she was looking directly at him, his eyes lost their intensity when they widened fractionally in slight surprise.

She felt the heat rise up to her face as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Spinning around she scrambled to to leave, stumbling slightly when first started walking again.

She ignored the feel the eyes following after her, waiting for it to go away once she turned a corner.

Sighing in relief, she relaxed a bit and continued her trek to school before she was late…

But one question still plagued her mind as she walked away…

Why in the world was he watching her…?

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Toshiro blinked slightly as he watched her leave in a rush and his eyes narrowed in thought…

Well… _that _was interesting…

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

965 words

_Ehh, not very long but I didn't know what else to add…_

_Forgive me if Toshiro was out of character, I don't watch Bleach much so I'm not familiar with his character. This is my impression of him from when I first saw him, and from the other fics that I've previously read. _

_If he is out of character, will you mind telling me so and giving me a little insight to his personality? Please? 'puppy dog eyes' _

_So how'd was it? I hope you all liked it… I wanted to give a try on writing a fic with a category I'm not familiar with, to challenge myself lol. _

_If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!! ^_^_

_Well, tell me how I did please!! ^^_

_Till next update, _

_RainLily XD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Also, for those who weren't aware, I have a poll open on my profile on what stories I should start first. They are all Inuyasha crossovers only, with Kagome paired up with random guys of my choice XD

Just so you know, I **WILL** start all of those stories on my profile eventually; the poll is just for which ones I should start first. ^^

In a moment, I'll take this fic off the list, since it's already started. The ones that are still up for voting are these that follow:

**Title**

Category

(Pairings)

**From Arrows to Bullets- **Black Cat (Kag/Train)

**Is it Fate?- **Bleach (Kag/Ichigo)

**Addicted- **Chibi Vampire (Ren/Kag)

**Cipher- **DNAngel (Kag/Daisuke/Dark)

**Underneath the Surface- **Eyeshield 21 (Kag/Himura)

**In a World of Deception- **Harry Potter (Kag/Harry)

**Second Chances- **Naruto (Kag/Kakashi)

**Questionable Ties-** NCIS (Kag/Gibbs)

**Workouts- **NCIS (Kag/McGee)

**Guilty Until Proven Innocent- **Pysch (Kag/Shawn)

**Eclipse- **Rurouni Kenshin (Kag/Kenshin)

**One Door Shuts, Another Opens- **Twilight (Kag/Edward)

**To Find what is Lost-**Vampire Knight (Kag/Zero)

**Paradox- **Yu Yu Hakusho (Kag/Hiei)

**Forbidden Fruits- **Yu Yu Hakusho (Kag/Kurama/Youko)

**Romancing with the Undead-**Zombie-Loan (Kag/Chika)

So check out the poll!! XD… summaries are also on profile, just scroll down past my story statuses!! More may be added later on… and check out my other fics if you're interested! ^_^


End file.
